Prituri se Planinata (RusPru) (Bulgaria)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Bueno, aquí llego con otro fic, en este caso RusPru. También he querido poner a Bulgaria ya que a pesar de no tener relación amorosa, es muy importante para el cometido que tiene que realizar Gilbert. Para este fic, muchos pensaréis que me he basado en la película de Frozen para hacerlo. Sin embargo la fuente de inspiración procede de una canción búlgara que lleva el mismo nombre


**Bueno, aquí llego con otro fic, en este caso RusPru. También he querido poner a Bulgaria ya que a pesar de no tener relación amorosa, es muy importante para el cometido que tiene que realizar Gilbert.**  
**Para este fic, muchos pensaréis que me he basado en la película de Frozen para hacerlo. Sin embargo la fuente de inspiración procede de una canción búlgara que lleva el mismo nombre que el fic. Otra fuente de inspiración más secundaria pero no por ello menos importante, ha sido el libro de Laura Gallego García: la Emperatriz de los Etéreos a su vez, basada en la leyenda de la reina de las nieves.**  
**Puesto que no existe nombre oficial para el personaje de Bulgaria,le he querido poner Gavrail, porque me pareció bonito y apropiado para alguien como él.**

_**Bso principal: Winter Wind de The Piano Guys**_

_**Bso: Prituri se planinata de Stellamara(versión original no el remix)/ The Crystal Method : Weapons of Mass Distortion/ Juno Reactor: Navras./Escala: Palladio./Front Line Assembly: Beneath The Rubble./Future Prophecies: Magnetic./Edward Carnby: the Mystery of the Bulgarian Voices./Adele: Someone like you.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta concebido sin ánimo de lucro**_

* * *

**Prituri se Planinata (la montaña se ha derrumbado)**

(Rus/Pru) (Bulgaria)

Gilbert Beilschmidt, pastor de ovejas desde que tenía uso de razón, apenas se acordaba de cuándo había comenzado el Invierno del Mundo. Tan sólo era un bebé cuando la Tierra fue cubierta por un espeso manto de nieve. Los campos murieron y las ciudades se vieron sepultadas por aquella muerte silenciosa. Nada quedó a excepción de los animales que el campesino cuidaba en su granja de piedra que él mismo se había construido en el Valle Tenebra.  
Aquel lugar se había formado al mismo tiempo que la caída de la nieve. A lo lejos un enorme macizo geológico se alzaba ocultando los haces de luz solar que llegaban al planeta. Todo en aquel lugar era reciente pero extrañamente quieto y silencioso. Los supervivientes del invierno, esperaron una inminente erupción volcánica de la montaña seguida de continuos terremotos, pero no fue así. Se formó durante un día y una noche y no volvió a haber más actividad tectónica en el suelo. La paz volvió de nuevo y la gente se asentó.

Gilbert vivía en el Valle Tenebra con una familia de búlgaros. El hijo mayor había sido compañero de juegos del germano en Berlín, antes de que la ciudad quedara incomunicada para siempre. Los padres de Gilbert murieron a causa de una mortífera neumonía cuando el tenía 5 años de modo que la familia de su amigo consideró llevárselo junto con ellos debido a la buena relación que Gilbert y su primogénito habían tenido durante ese corto periodo de tiempo.  
El germano vio como se acercaba su amigo con el pastoreo, hasta él. Iba guiado por un bastón barnizado y un perro lazarillo.  
-**_Dobro utro, Gavrail_ ( Buenos días, Gavrail)**- saludó Gilbert con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del viento helado que golpeaba su cara como si fueran agujas de hielo.  
_-**Kakvo stava, Gilbert?**_**( Cómo estas Gilbert?)**-preguntó Gavrail estrechando su mano enguantada con piel de cordero.  
-**_Pritesnyavate_(preocupado)**- contestó Gilbert en su idioma, mientras señalaba hacia la montaña.-**_Pritesnyavam se za tezi oblatsi. Mislya, che shte ima burya_( Me preocupan esas nubes. Creo que habrá tormenta)**  
Gavrail trató de mirar en la dirección que había señalado el germano pero no pudo vislumbrarlo. Su ceguera parcial le impedía ver los detalles más pequeños.  
-**_Taka che az tryabva da predupredim khorata_( entonces debería alertar a la población )**- comentó el búlgaro con preocupación.  
-**_Zashto?_( por que?)**- preguntó Gilbert arqueando una ceja.- **_Vinagi snezhni buri_ ( siempre hay tormentas de nieve)**  
-**_No tova e razlichno_ ( Pero esta es diferente)**- explicó Gavrail frotándose los ojos.-**_Sūnuvakh, che burya. I nie shte ubie vsichki_( He soñado con la tormenta, y nos va a matar a todos.)**

Gilbert conocía las propiedades premonitorias de los sueños de Gavrail Hinova. A pesar de ser prácticamente invidente, la clarividencia de sus visiones internas había permitido la supervivencia de aquel donde encontrar tierra fértil y pasto para el ganado gracias a uno de sus sueños premonitorios; salvó la vida de varias personas vislumbrando en su mente las catástrofes que iban a quitarles la vida.  
Lejos de parecer un paria por ello, se le concedió la estima y fiabilidad de la aldea. Todo lo que el preveía iba a misa.  
-**Hay que evacuar a la gente, Gilbert.-** exclamó alarmado Gavrail en alemán sabiendo que al germano le costaba aún tener fluidez con el búlgaro.- **Él me lo dijo.**  
-**¿Quien es él?**- preguntó el albino sacando su petaca llena de licor de patata, la única hortaliza que había sobrevivido al cambio climático.  
-**Él, ya sabes el fantasma de la montaña. Dijo que...tenía que hacer algo pero es preciso que huyas junto con el resto...** - susurró Gavrail con pesadumbre.  
El albino, reflexionando dio con la causa del desasosiego de su amigo.  
-**_Kazhi mi istinata_ (Cuéntame la verdad?)**- pidió el germano.  
-**Dijo que tenía que entregar al ángel de ojos grana. _Prizrakut te izka_( el fantasma te quiere a ti)**- contestó Gavrail alternando los dos idiomas.  
-**Pues si me quiere me tendrá. Dime donde está él para que acabe con su reinado de terror.** -exclamó Gilbert enseñando los dientes y señalando con un dedo acusatorio a la montaña.  
-**¡Noo,¿te has vuelto loco? Has visto el tamaño de esa montaña ? Subir acabará contigo antes de que des con el _spektūr._**  
Pero en la mirada del albino no había temor alguno. Algo le llamaba a ir a esa montaña desde que se instaló ahí. Gavrail sólo lo había corroborado.

Desoyendo los consejos que su amigo y hermanastro le dio, Gilbert partió al alba, cargando las alforjas sobre la montura de un caballo pecherón no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente robusto para aguantar una ardua travesía. En los macutos llevaba provisiones, piolets de escalada, cabos de nailon y una lona para improvisar una tienda de campaña. Justo lo necesario para sobrevivir.  
Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el viaje, una figura tapada con una capa de terciopelo verde y apoyada en su bastón le sorprendió.  
-**_Ako shte, tryabva da se vzeme. Az tryabva da vi jdovede do nego_ (Si vas a irte tienes que llevarme. Yo debo guiarte hasta él)**- pidió Gavrail con gesto serio.  
-**¿Cómo vas a guiarme? No puedes ver**- dijo Gilbert montando en el caballo. Pero Gavrail no iba a darse por vencido.  
-**Conozco el camino. Él me lo ha enseñado. No se necesita ver para conocer. Yo te diré que camino es más seguro para que puedas avanzar, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir, corres un tremendo riesgo yendo hacia él.**  
-**Dame la mano y monta en silencio. No quiero más reproches durante el viaje.**- dijo simplemente Gilbert tendiéndole ayuda.

Nada más llegar a la ladera de la Montaña y tras atravesar todo el Valle Tenebra en absoluto silencio, les sorprendió una tormenta de nieve muy violenta. Una oleada de viento tiró al suelo a Gavrail así que Gilbert desmontó para socorrerlo y a partir de entonces hicieron el viaje a pie. Gilbert tiraba de las bridas del caballo para guiarle a través del empedrado y peligroso camino que discurría en círculos por la montaña, sinuoso. La tormenta era ensordecedora y tenía miedo de perder de vista a Gavrail. A pesar de que era el guía, su discapacidad reducía sus reflejos y su capacidad de actuación por su algo malo pasaba, al mínimo. Debía estar muy pendiente de que no se aproximara al borde del camino.  
Cuando la tormenta amainó y ya sólo caían mansamente los copos sobre las cabezas descubiertas de los dos amigos, Gilbert preguntó a Gavrail.  
-**¿Por qué quiere verme ese fantasma? Háblame de él. Tú le conoces ¿no?**  
-**En realidad...no creo que sea un fantasma...Gilbert,gira a la izquierda.**- explicó Gavrail mientras guiaba a su amigo por los diversos y empinados senderos de la formación rocosa.- **Oigo sus pensamientos pero... no parece que este muerto... además me habla en un idioma que conozco.**  
-**¿En qué te habla?**-preguntó Gilbert.  
-**En ruso. El es quien me explicó cómo sobrevivir aquí. Y también me dijo que la tormenta iba a acabar con todos si no ibas tú. Pero no lo dijo en tono de amenaza sino más bien de advertencia...ahora gira a la derecha.** -continuo el búlgaro.  
-**Te juro que no entiendo de qué estas hablando.**- Gilbert vio como una gigantesca cueva se dibujaba ante ellos, como si fuera las fauces abiertas de una perversa alimaña. Las estalactitas heladas conferían una estructura similar a los dientes y colmillos de un carnívoro.  
-E**s por aquí... Está atrapado, Gilbert. No creo que sea un fantasma, de hecho pienso que es un ser humano como nosotros. En una visión, me contó con imágenes que tiene el mismo don que porto,pero algo se destruyó en su alma. Su corazón se rompió y la nieve comenzó a caer por culpa suya.**  
-**Pero,¿por qué ayudarte y advertirnos?**- preguntó Gilbert que no veía el sentido por ninguna parte.  
-**Porque está empezando a no poder controlar su propia naturaleza,_Brat_...esta gruta da a la cara norte,a un camino que discurre muy creo que podamos llevar al caballo con nosotros.-**dijo Gavrail desmontando con su bastón y tanteando el terreno.  
-**¿Por qué no me contaste que había alguien como tú ahí arriba?**- pregunto Gilbert, enfadado mientras se colgaba al hombro los sacos de utensilios.  
-E**s un ser peligroso, Gil. Puede que nos haya estado ayudando a nosotros pero ese ente ha provocado el Apocalipsis y la desolación del mundo. El que haya tenido esas visiones significa que...se piensa que tú puedes hacer algo por él.** -Gavrail sabía moverse en la oscuridad.- **hay un riachuelo de agua dulce, puedo oír como las aguas caen produciendo una música triste...presta atención, hermano.**  
Y Gilbert aguzó el oído... tratando de distinguir aquella música acuática. Encontró los sonidos que resonaron en la cueva, alejando con sus ecos, el estruendo de la nieve allí afuera. ¿Qué maravilla podría surgir de las entrañas de aquella mole volcánica en medio de un valle de la muerte, si no eran aquellas notas de dolor mezclado con el repiquetear de las gotas de agua sobre las rocas de su propio caudal bajo la tierra? Era el miserere de la naturaleza, los sonidos de ángeles.  
-**¿Realmente alguien tan malvado sería capaz de producir algo tan bello?**- preguntó Gilbert a Gavrail sin tener consciencia de que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.- **¿Él esta haciendo esto, en serio ?**  
No esperó respuesta a su pregunta retórica; Gavrail simplemente se encogió de hombros. Finalmente continuaron el viaje a las alturas.

-**¿Te dijo algo más el fantasma que yo debiera saber?**-preguntó Gilbert ayudando a su amigo a sortear los hoyos en la piedra y formaciones de hielo a lo largo del camino.  
-**Poca cosa** - contestó el joven búlgaro, tiritando a causa del frío.- **Pero ya que creo que no es un fantasma, deberíamos dejar de llamarle como tal,¿no te parece?**  
-**Si creo que tienes razón** - contestó Gilbert sonriendo con la boca aterida.  
-**Yo poco sé. Sólo las visiones que me manda. Pero intuyo que tiene que ver con algo que estaban estudiando en Rusia antes del Invierno del mundo, según me contaron mis roditelite. Hubo un hombre que resucitaba muertos y el gobierno se interesó por él pero les salió el tiro por la culata.** -relató Gavrail con la mirada perdida.  
-**Si es un hombre...entonces tiene que ser mortal. En algún momento morirá y se acabará todo...pero...si me busca, si dice que quiere verme es mi deber ayudarle. Aún a costa de los demás.** -declaró Gilbert con determinación renovada.

Habían entrado en un terreno extrañamente llano, después de haber hecho un alto en el camino para comer y reanudado la marcha. La nieve seguía cayendo en abundancia y una densa neblina cubría el campo de visión del albino.  
De pronto, Gavrail se quedó muy quieto. Una señal de alarma asomó en su tenso rostro. Antes de ponerse también alerta, Gilbert contempló a su amigo sintiendo lo que la gente corriente, él inclusive, no podía sentir. Irradiaba un misticismo tal, que le otorgaba una sabiduría poco común en alguien de su edad. Era como un mago de las antiguas leyendas del norte y su discapacidad visual no hacía más que destacar este parecido.  
-**_Tryabva da obnovite idvat po pūtya_(Deberías cargar el arma. Se acercan por el camino)**  
-**_Koī?_ (¿Quienes?)**-preguntó Gilbert, tensando su cuerpo mientras acariciaba el arma que tenía colgada al cuello con una correa de piel de cabra.  
- **_Bogatyr_( los héroes)**-respondió simplemente Gavrail, alzando su bastón como arma.  
Gilbert apuntó con su fusil de asalto a ningún punto concreto, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba el destino. Un sudor gélido surcó su médula espinal de cabo a rabo pero trató de controlar su temor y su nivel de adrenalina.  
-**Ya vienen...**-anunció Gavrail al mismo tiempo que un sonido de pisadas llegaba hasta sus oídos. Eran tan fuertes que hasta ellos llego el ruido del hielo resquebrajarse a su paso.  
La niebla se disipó a su paso, mientras Gilbert hincaba su rodilla en la nieve esperando encontrarse con algo fácil de aniquilar. Pero se topó con tres gigantescos golems transparentes de hielo que portaban mazas redondeadas del mismo material. Tenían forma humanoide pero no había en su cara ojos, boca o nariz que les diera parecido con los humanos. Los colosos avanzaban hacia ellos, con paso veloz.  
El germano disparó su arma contra el que iba a la cabeza de la comitiva, rompiendo uno de sus brazos.  
-**¡Ponte detrás de mi, Gavrail!**- el joven ciego obedeció, a la vez que Gilbert buscaba la manera de romper al primer golem el brazo que portaba la respectiva maza.  
El coloso de su izquierda llego hasta Gilbert para arremeter contra él. Pero el pastor albino, dio una vuelta en el suelo agarrando a Gavrail y ambos evitaron el golpe que despedazo el hielo y lo hizo saltar en mil pedazos. Corriendo, ametralladora en alto, cogió del brazo a su amigo para tratar de huir. Pero el tercer bogatyr les bloqueó el paso, golpeando su maza contra el suelo y separando a los dos pastores. El segundo golem fue en pos del búlgaro que se arrastraba buscando su bastón fuera del camino.  
Se había hecho un lío con la capa y no era capaz de ponerse en pie cuando Gilbert advirtió que aquel monstruo quería aplastarse con su maza.  
Con un grito de furia, descargó el último cartucho que le quedaba contra el gigante y este se rompió, cayendo al suelo congelado.  
Corrió al encuentro del ciego y le ayudo a incorporarse mientras el golem superviviente, se dirigía a ellos con diligencia.  
-**¡Gavrail, me he quedado sin munición!¡Huye, yo te cubriré!**-gritó el joven Beilschmidt, interponiéndose entre su amigo y el Bogatyr. Pero fue entonces cuando Gavrail le apartó suavemente y se colocó frente al golem, que se había detenido frente a él.  
Sus ojos sin vida de fijaron en la cabeza del monstruo y, levantando una mano con la palma y dedos abiertos gritó en ruso:  
-**_¡Voz'mite nas k vashemu masteru!_( Llévanos hasta tu amo )**- el golem inmediatamente se quedó quieto y adoptó una posición marcial.  
Boquiabierto y asegurándose de que el peligro ya había pasado, Gilbert se acercó a su camarada.  
-**!¿Cómo demonios...has hecho eso?!**  
-**He penetrado en la mente del hombre de la montaña. Le he dicho que parara y estoy tratando de controlar el caos que se esta adueñando de él.**  
-**¡¿Y por qué demonios no lo has hecho antes?!**- preguntó Gilbert perdiendo la calma momentáneamente.- **Casi nos matan y podrías haber usado ese recurso desde el principio.**  
-**No sabía que lo pudiese hacer, ha sido algo inesperado.**- contestó Gavrail con sinceridad.- **Pero ya tenemos escolta para la travesía. El Bogatyr nos llevará hasta su amo. Aunque su caos interno me esta resultando difícil de controlar. No dejes que el frío me afecte.**

La cuesta cada vez se hacía más difícil de subir y pronto necesitaron de los cabos y las sujeciones para subir por la montaña. El Bogatyr simplemente caminaba adhiriéndose al hielo del camino. El viento azotaba fuertemente aquella cara de la montaña lo que hizo que tropezaran varias veces. Pero Gilbert arrastraba a su amigo, sin rendirse, sin pausa.  
-**¡¿Falta mucho?!**- gritó el germano para que el búlgaro le oyese.  
-**¡Un kilómetro!**- contestó Gavrail pegado a su espalda.  
El camino se estrechaba delante de ellos de forma que la única posibilidad de cruzar era de lado y en fila india. Si alguno resbalaba, sería el fin.  
-**¡Vamos!**- exclamó Gilbert alentando las fuerzas del ciego y las suyas propias.  
Llegaron hasta un saliente congelado y allí, a lo lejos, Gilbert pudo ver la boca de una gruta de hielo en forma de arco alancetado bordeado por chupiteles de lágrimas de hielo perpetuas. El Bogatyr cogió a Gavrail en una mano y siguió a Gilbert hasta la entrada de la gruta.  
Resoplando,el albino encendió una bengala para iluminar la cavidad y lo que vio le asustó a la vez que lo maravilló: el hielo ahí, se había convertido en un material brillante de varios colores, como si se tratara de piedras cascadas se precipitaban a través de la piedra volcánica produciendo aquel sonido supraterrenal, divino.  
Se adentraron un poco más, por una escalera que conducía al interior de la montaña. Pasado un cuarto de hora y con las últimas bengalas que le quedaban al germano, pasaron por otro arco más grande surcado por arquivoltas que tenían grabados de hielo. Gilbert se detuvo un momento para admirar, conmocionado la grandeza y belleza del lugar.  
-**Esos símbolos te dan la bienvenida.**- dijo Gavrail desde el Bogatyr, señalando a los símbolos grabados en el marco colosal.- **"El ángel se adentra en el interior del Invierno y aquel que bajo el árbol reposa,le da la bienvenida"**  
-**Es precioso, Gavrail... tengo que conocer a ese ente.**- con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su caja torácica y sin sensación de frío, Gilbert abrió los portones laminados de hielo.  
-**Temo que si lo conoces...no quieras volver.**- dijo para sí el invidente.  
Cuando entró, la visión que tuvo le petrificó al instante: la cavidad era tan grande que intuyó que se encontraban en el centro de la montaña. Las paredes brillaban con una luz blanquecina, efecto del hielo y estaban sujetas con algo parecido a unas ramificaciones heladas que confluían en un magnífico tallo del mismo elemento. La cueva reposaba sobre un árbol sin hojas de cristal helado.  
Y sobre las raíces superficiales, descansa a diminuto un ser humano ataviado con un deshilachado abrigo beige y una bufanda amarillenta que cubría su cuello y parte de su cara. Estaba arrodillado con los brazos en cruz. Estos,introducidos en el tronco,se fusionaban con el hielo que mantenía la estructura estable.  
Gilbert corrió hasta el, tropezando varias veces a causa de la ausencia de rozamiento del hielo. Las voces del agua se oían más fuertes que nunca. Ahí estaba, le había encontrado. Su pelo rubio caía desordenado por su frente, congelado en las puntas. Su cara tersa por el efecto del frío y sus párpados congelados hacían que a simple vista, pareciese muerto. Pero respiraba irregularmente, fruto de una eterna pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.  
Trató de reanimarle,zarandeando su cuerpo y abofeteando con suavidad su gélida cara.  
No se percató de que Gavrail se dirigía hacia el con paso lento, la boca abierta, colgando muerta y los ojos en blanco.  
Cuando se giró y le vio ahí plantado junto a el, quiso gritar y socorrerle a pesar del horror que le producía aquella visión de su amigo. Pero de la garganta de Gavrail salió una voz formada, que no necesitó gesticular. Una voz muy grave, fatigada. Una voz melodiosa que hechizó a Gilbert desde el primer momento.  
-**"Hola,Gilbert Beilschmidt. Has venido a mi. Llevo esperándote desde el día en que naciste"**-la voz del hombre postrado salía de Gavrail de eso no cabía duda. Entonces era posible, que le estuviera poseyendo para transmitir el mensaje. Volvió a mirar al desconocido mientras escuchaba su voz detrás de él.  
-**¿Por qué me has llamado, qué quieres de mi?**-preguntó Gilbert, tiritando. La melodía de las aguas envolvió por un momento la escena.  
-**"Quería verte. Sentir como tu corazón late y por tu respiración subir y bajar. Quería tener la certeza de que viváis y no era sólo un sueño"**  
Conmovido por aquellas palabras, Gilbert se arrodilló frente al ruso y le examinó con cautela e infinito cariño.  
-**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta muestra irrefrenable de amor hacia mi?**- preguntó, la voz de le quebró en un suspiro lastimero.  
-**"Quiero contarte quién soy, Gilbert. Quiero contarte por qué eres la salvación del mundo y de mi corazón hecho pedazos.** -hubo una pausa que reflejaba la incontinencia de sentimientos de pesadumbre.- **Yo estuve el día de tu nacimiento. Era el médico que auxiliaba a la matrona que tenía problemas para que tu madre diera a luz. Y cuando por fin conseguimos sacarte, te habías asfixiado con el cordón muerto. Lívido. Era la primera vez que veía a un bebe morir en el parto, de modo que traumatizado, te cogí en brazos y recé a los dioses para que vivieras, porque no quería verte muerto. Tenía 20 años y jamás había visto a nadie morir, así que cuando te vi ahí, con tu pequeña carita amoratada por la muerte, algo se despertó en mi. Un poder que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y salió de mis manos como un torrente de hielo que toco tu corazón...e irónicamente lo hizo latir..."**  
-**No es posible...**-una lágrima que comenzó a fluir desde su ojo,vas congeló a mitad de camino. Gilbert no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
-**"Con mi poder...tu aspecto cambio. Tu piel palideció, tu pelo se aclaró hasta volverse níveo . Y cuando abriste los ojos revelaste dos rubíes que jamás había visto en ningún ser humano. Estabas vivo, delante de mis ojos llorosos,Gilbert..."**  
-**Me salvaste la vida...tu me volviste como soy...**-no podía casi gesticular palabra alguna a causa de la emoción.  
-**"Tu madre prometió guardar el secreto de mi naturaleza, no así la comadrona que alertó a las autoridades de mi país y el servicio secreto dio conmigo días más tarde. Me torturaron, experimentaron con mi poder y mi cuerpo, tratándome como a un monstruo. Hasta que una noche, el hielo me dominó, la furia que irradiaba mi poder destruyo el centro de experimentación y cambió el clima hasta reducir a la Tierra a un manto blanco. Estaba eufórico, era dueño de mi mismo y del planeta y ya nada me detendría ...pero ahora mi poder se está volviendo contra mi...y sólo tú puedes deshacer esto...**  
-**¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarte...?**-preguntó Gilbert.  
-**Cuando construí esta montaña para ocultarme, estaba en la fase de plena ebullición de mi poder, acabó controlando mi cuerpo y me dejó como estoy ahora...soy una conciencia omnipresente...un dios. Y te estuve buscando por todo el globo terráqueo. Hasta que di con tu amigo Gavrail, y ese don telequinetico que tiene. Tenía que verte y ayudarte, quería que estuvieras a salvo para verte una vez más porque, cuando te reviví te llevaste una parte de mi corazón que dejé contigo: el amor...Cuando te devolví a la vida lo hice con amor, y eso lo perdí con el tiempo...**  
-**Entonces debo revivirte.¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí !**  
-'**¡Nooo! Si lo haces la montaña se derrumbará y quedaremos todos sepultados. Sólo quería verte por última vez antes de perderme a mi**  
**mismo.**  
-**No he hecho este viaje para irme de vacío. Y menos si es aquel que salvó mi vida y me hizo tal como soy...**- exclamó Gilbert dijo abrazándo el cuerpo sin vida del ruso.-**No me has dicho tu nombre, salvador**.  
-.**..Iván...**-tras esto, Gavrail volvió a respirar, tosiendo. Sus ojos recuperaron sus iris sin vida.  
-**Gavrail**- Gilbert se acercó hasta él para sujetar su cuerpo. -**El hombre se llama Iván. Me ha contado...**  
- **Si, estaba consciente cuando me poseyó.**  
-**Tenemos que rescatarle**- dijo Gilbert,impaciente.  
-**La montaña se derrumbará sobre nosotros, Gilbert.¿Vas a despertar al hombre que nos matará irremediablemente?**  
-**No necesariamente. Tu huye y yo me encargaré de esto.**  
-**¡Gilbert vas a arriesgar tu vida por un hombre que no conoces sólo porque te salvó la vida! Gilbert, tenemos que volver...**  
Pero Gilbert se arrodilló de nuevo junto a Iván y se echó a su cuello.  
-**Tengo que salvarle...porque él lo hizo por mi,Gavrail. Quiero devolverle su amor.**  
Gavrail suspiró y quitándose la capa verde se situó frente al árbol de hierro.  
-**Para despertarle tienes que besar sus labios. Yo me encargare de que tengáis tiempo de escapar...**  
-**Pero...¡GAVRAIL TIENES QUE SALIR TÚ!**  
-**¡Bésale!**  
Gilbert no reflexionó. Simplemente le besó en los labios y una quemazón se apoderó de su cuerpo y se paso al cuerpo de Iván que revivió al instante, rompiendo el árbol para liberar sus manos. Quería estar con el para siempre, toda su vida de repente se había precipitado hacia un agujero negro con aquel beso y su vida paso como una chispa y una eternidad, mezclandose en el espacio y el tiempo.  
Un estruendo recorrió toda la montaña y el hielo comenzó a romperse, las ramas del árbol cayeron irremediablemente. una rama que se desprendió estuvo a punto de caer sobre los dos hombres pero el búlgaro, conjurando su magia interior la detuvo en el aire.  
-**Gilbert...**-sonrió el ruso. Volvió a besar al albino que se entregó en un lapso de tiempo a su amante.-**mi ángel...por fin.**  
-**Tú me salvaste**-susurró Gilbert entre lágrimas.-**Pero ahora te pido que salves a mi amigo.**  
-**No puedo dejarte morir junto a mi. Tienes que marcharte con él.**  
-**No Iván. Era mi destino venir hasta aquí. Y me quedaré contigo.**

No podemos prever los acontecimientos antes de que pasen. Incluso alguien como Gavrail Hinova, discapacitado visual con dotes premonitorias, pudo hacer frente a la acción del sino sobre él.  
Quiso salvar la vida de aquellos amantes que tras veinte años de separación, de destrucción y de ausencia se reencuentran. Aquellos que nada saben uno del otro pero que a la vez lo saben todo.  
La última voluntad de Iván Braginski fue la de poseer al guerrero de hielo, Bogatyr de las nieves, para que cogiera a Gavrail de la cintura y se lo llevara lejos a salvo.  
Trató de gritar pero ya era tarde. Los amantes en frente uno del otro, sonreían con alivio en su mirada. Un hielo de un color azulado les envolvió al mismo tiempo que se besaban, convirtiéndoles en estatuas efímeras.  
-**¡ NOOO GILBERT !**-incluso gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas sabía que no podía hacer nada  
Cuando el Bogatyr lo sacó a saltos de la montaña mientras esta se derrumbaba aún sin poder ver, fue capaz de vislumbrar en su cabeza como el sol bañaba los campos y la nieve junto con los ríos de agua dulce, corrían raudos por el valle. una gigantesca cascada se formó en cuestión de segundos arrastrando los escombros de la montaña valle abajo. El golem se derritió en el acto dejando a Gavriel completamente solo.  
-**_Nadyavam se,che ste dobre, kudeto ida ste_(Espero que estés bien, donde quiera que te halles)**

Finis


End file.
